1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ratchet screwdriver, and more particularly to a ratchet screwdriver that is operated easily and conveniently, thereby facilitating a user operating the ratchet screwdriver.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional screwdriver comprises a shank, and a driver head detachably mounted on a distal end of the shank. Thus, the driver head of the conventional screwdriver is used to rotate a workpiece, such as the screw, bolt, nut or the like. However, the conventional screwdriver does not have a ratchet mechanism, so that it cannot be operated easily and conveniently, thereby causing inconvenience to a user when operating the conventional screwdriver.